Stay awake
by Bloody Shinobi
Summary: Chill thriller, biting at your nerves. Kaoru is having nightmares about an old demon nightmare from the past. It's out to kill her, will the Kenshin - Gumi be able to help her, or will she be ripped to shreds?
1. Default Chapter

        Keep awake  
  
Rated R  
  
   Chapter 1  
  
         It's time to face your fears, or you'll keep running for the rest of your life. Koaru - Dono has seemed to have kept a nightmare since young age. Unfortunately for her, it has come back to terrify her in every way it can. Will the others be able to help, or will they fall dead pray to it too? It won't stop, until it gets what it wants. *A scream echos*   
  
             -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
              "Yes, I am back! And not in a sane mode either! I feel high, must have been breathing too much air. Ahaha!" *Gasps for air* "Care to join me for another round of 'Darkness Falls' ?" Sakeri is smacked lightly to concentrate on the topic at hand, "F&%$! Maa..Maa..I'm going!" Mutters under her breath about getting new members.  
  
    Tipsy turby, stares at the ceiling after falling onto her back, "A mix from watching 'Darkness Falls' , you've been warned! Aha!"   
  
       ____________________________ ________________________________  
  
          Kamiy Kaoru tosses and turns, beads off sweat traveling down the side of her face as her body trembles, "No...No!! Please don't!....Leave me alone!...Someone help me!!" Her scream bounces of the walls of the Dojo. The poor young 19 year old bolting upwards from her slumber, panting and gasping for air.   
  
    Liquid clear pools form in the eyes of a pure soul before dripping down smooth creamy skin. Speckles of a lighter blue sprinkling in ocean blue. Why was this happening? She suddenly felt 6 years old again, hugging herself in a way to keep herself safe. Goosebumps running up her skin as she shudders shakily.  
  
The door was suddenly pushed aside in a hurry, footsteps racing to her room. Red hair revealed itself to her vision before moving down to violet eyes, small nose, nice lips and and X scar. Lowering her eye lids, she moved back, fear racking through her small frame. The room felt like it was spinning in wild colors, how remarkable.  
  
        Strong arms enveloped her in a warm embrace, hoping to scare away the demons plaguing her. Sanosuke blinked in surprise, staring at the couple, "Jo-chan, what's wrong with you? Were you attacked or something?" Yahiko pushed his way in, eyes narrowing, remarking rudely, "You scared the hell out of us, Basu! Are you crazy?!! You almost gave us heart attacks!" He screeched in anger, before taking back his comment as two men gave him looks to kill. Okay Myojin Yahiko, time to keep that big mouth of yours shut.  
  
             "Yahiko, not now." Kenshin's firm response hushed the room, excluding Kaoru's whimpering.   
  
      Sanosuke kneeled down, resting his large hand on her shoulder, "Kaoru? What happened?" Kaoru only shook her head, burying her face into Kenshin's GI, sobs bubbling over and out. This was something the guys weren't good at, : Calming down a female. Aha!   
  
         "Kaoru-Dono, calm down and explain to us what happened. Are you all right?" Worry framed his words tightly.  
  
                 "Can we get back to sleep already?" Yahiko grouchily responded, uninterested in knowing what happened, his stubbornness of thinking Kaoru was playing a game forcing back his concern. "Yahiko, shut up." Sano growled lowly, full warning the younger boy.  
  
       Kaoru managed to breath out a few words, "Nigh...t...mare..Ken..shin.." She shivered in disgust at the memory of her dream, pleading for it to be erased from her mind..her soul.  
  
  Kenshin's worried filled violet eyes desperately searched for Kaoru's eyes to lift so he could read her directly. Fear for his beloved gripped at his heart.  
  
         
  
      Sanosuke Sagara frowned, this never happened before, "Jo-chan, is there anything we can get you?" With a shake of the raven haired girl's head, the men backed off a little bit to give her room to breath.  
  
          She cuddled closer to Kenshin, reaching for the secureness. You guys don't understand..This isn't some ordinary dream. Feeling liquid trail down her arms, she blinked in confusion. As if reading her thoughts, Kenshin looked at the blood, tensing at the sight, "Kaoru-dono! How did this happen?"  
  
     Violet eyes held Ocean blue eyes, demanding an answer to the blood. Kaoru choked on her words, breathing heavily as tears streamed into a pool in her lap, "It happens..In my dreams...They do this to me...They want me dead!"   
  
        Silence and shockness erupted the room, tilting their world over.  
  
     Yahiko lost his balance, eyes wide in utter horror, "W-What?!" He gulped on the lump in his throat, hoping what he just heard was just a joke. No one was laughing though, oh but this was very real.   
  
       Koaru chewed on her lower lip, forcing herself to continue, "It's been happening since I was six years old..It stopped for a few years..But they don't stop..They make you think they will..." She whimpered, trying not to choke on her own tears, "He hurts me,..Leaves wounds on me! Please don't leave me alone with him, I don't want to die!"   
  
        For the most part of the Hitokiri Battousai's life, he actually felt fear, but fear for Kaoru.Gold sparks lit up his eyes as anger ran through his iced over veins.   
  
    Without realizing his own actions, he hugged Kaoru's body closed to his, molding her. He'd do anything to protect her, even if it cost his life...  
  
         
  
           ______________________ __________________________________  
  
      "This ain't even the start of it all. Do you think Kaoru will get out alive? How far will Kenshin go? Nothing will be able to answer that but your reviews! Please e mail me at Hast64 or IM, I need help. Heh! I'm high.."   
  
      Kenshin sweatdrops, backing away as to stay out of any trouble, "JA NE!" Runs off with Sano right beside him. 


	2. Awaken

Stay awake  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rated R  
  
  
  
" 'Ello again!" Fanning herself with the one thing she thought would help cool her down, 'A folder'. " Gomen nasai for the long wait, Aolhell is being a pain in the ass." -.- Eyes her computer slyly, pulling out a hammer, smirks in mischief.  
  
" Koishii, drop it. " Kenshin sighs, crossing his arms. " Ano..- " " You don't have money yet for a new one, that you don't, Kitsune- dono. " Rubs the back of his head, covering his mouth as he yawns.   
  
Kitsune pouts, cheeks puffing up in response, " Baka. Someone always has to ruin my fun. " Kaoru laughs half heartedly, watching Kenshin and Kitsune, " You two..Mou.."   
  
The author sticks out her tongue, glarring at Kenshin like a pouting 4 year old. Kenshin shakes his head, soft red locks rufling in the afternoon breeeze, " We should start the fic now, that we should. " Kitsune- chan turns away, playing her Saber Marrionette music cd, nerves calming, " Hai hai...baka. " " Oroo? " Kenshin blinks, staring at Kitsune. " Bakabakabakabakabakabakabaka. " Our favorite red head anime falls with sweatdrops trailing down the back of his head, " Kitsune-dono- " "Baka, air head. Enough with the dono crap."   
  
" Oroo!? " She sighs, mumbling about tricking Megumi into helping her get Kenshin to turn into the Battousai, her eyes light up, " Seduction is the way to go! " ^_^ Laughs triumpthy, slaming her fist into her palm. " Er..ano..I was wondering if you fans and readers would like a Lemon chapter in here? With Kaoru and Kenshin baka? There so kawaii together! " " Sessha thinks he will go finnish the laundry, that he will. " ;^_^X   
  
Watches the X-man slayer back out of the room, sighs, " Kenshin no baka. "   
  
" Anyways, along with the damn fic! Haha! " She pulls the curtains away, motioning toward the fic before running off to pound some sense into Kenshin.  
  
(Warning: Not suitable for children under 12 years of age for the mild language.)  
  
Signs: ' ' = Thoughts running through characters minds.  
  
" " = Talking.  
  
And if i do have these * here, there ment for action taken.  
  
------------------------- ^_^X ------------------------  
  
Megumi poured herself some green tea, taking a small sip as steam rose from the delicate white cup, pink blossoms littered the sides of the cup. A sigh rose out of her red lips, " What am i going to do.."   
  
Her thoughts were interupted as pounding steps echoed throughout the Clinic. We all could guess who that was in a heart beat. Baka rooster's head emerged into the room, a troubledsome look plastered to his face as if he just got himself into trouble and knew he would be paying the price. Megumi blinked in confusion, curious as to what the hell was going on, " Rooster? "   
  
" Oi, Fox would you come over to the dojo and take a look at Jou-chan? She's speaking non sense. " " Nani? What do you mean, baka? " She stood up from her cushioned seat, forgetting about the freshly new tea, confusion and worry written all over her pale but yet beautiful porclin face, her deep brown eyes shimmered as her doctor ways took over in seconds, her heart pounded like never before as if running a marathon of it's own.  
  
" Kaoru woke us all up screaming, and she was bleeding. " He clenched his fists as he stared at the ground in newly intrest.  
  
The fox's eyes widdened in surprise, " H=how?! Did you stop the bleeding in time? How deep were they? " Her voice demanded answers, she refused no less.   
  
Sanosuke replied in a harsh cover up way, " They weren't that deep, but they could have been. Kenshin took care of the bleeding.." He trailed off, stoping himself from speaking any further.  
  
" Kuso! Did you find out what happened? " Megumi responded, gathering her medical suplplies together at once, rushing around.   
  
Sano turned away, growling in fustration that he could do nothing, he seethed out through clenched teeth, " Iie. Of course we fucking diden't. There was no evidence of anyone being in there! Jou-chan said.. " Megumi turned to face the rooster, eyebrows knitting together, " Kaoru-chan said what? "   
  
He breathed out softly, " Jou-chan told us that something in here dream did that to her. I don't fucking understand how that could happen. Che! I've never heard of it happening before, why now? Why does it have to happen to Jou? " Megumi-san rested her hand on his shoulder, " It's rare. It can happen to people, but like i said it's rare. " She dropped her hand as if burned by fire, picking up her bag and storming out of the clinic.  
  
Sanosuke Sagara followed soon after behind her, eyes clouded.  
  
Kenshin Himura kept an eye closely on Kaoru, fussing over her when she did the littlest things. He refused to let her do much of anything except rest and eat. Sighing, he set the wet cloths he had kept himself busy washing, onto the cloths line. Kaoru pulled herself to her feet, deciding on giving Yahiko some training. Alerting Kenshin, he was by her side in the blink of an eye.  
  
His gentle voice broke out, surprising her, " Kaoru-dono, where do you think your going? " Amber flickered over violet.  
  
She blinked, " Ano, i was planning on training Yahiko- " " Iie, your staying right here. I'll train Yahiko. But you are resting. " Kenshin frowned in annoyance, she diden't know when to just rest and stay in one spot. Growling, he made sure she she stayed in her place, while he walked off to retrieve the boy for his lessons.   
  
Tilting her head, Kaoru watched the love of her life, " Ano...Ken..shin.. " Fists clenching, she murmered to no one in perticular, " Stop treating me like i'm a baby, damnit! "   
  
A all knowing cold voice whispered into her ear, " Do you think you can run from me for long? Think again you little bitch. " She shivered as if the breeze had grew cold, ocean blue eyes widdened, jumping to her feet she looked around as the voice faded away, " Sonofabitch.." Taking a couple steps out to the yard, she shook her head furiously. When would he leave her alone? Opening the gate, she took a look about the street. Kaoru sighed, turning around after closing the oak wood gate.  
  
" Kaoru-dono.. " Kenshin narrowed his eyes, seeing as she had gotten up after he strictly told her to sit and relax. When would this girl listen? His soft but quick steps made it's way to her sensitive ears as the wooden floor grunted. Shoulders tensed, bewildered eyes shot up at him, expecting to see the friendly familar violet eyes, but getting the shock of her life as golden eyes fixed onto her blue orbs. She sensed trouble in paradise, she was gonna hear it.  
  
" I thought i made it clear that you rest? " Growling softly, he took her by the arm and lead her into the dojo, heading towards her bedroom. Gasping, she looked up at him, " K-kenshin... " His eyes refused to look at her.   
  
Pulling herself to an abrupt stop, she yelled at him, " Kenshin! I'm fine! Stop treating me like a baby! I'm perfectly fine now, you don't have to keep watching me like a hawk!! " Pushing the young female against the wall, he inched his face closer to hers, his warm breath cooling her features and brushing against her eye lashes.  
  
Kaoru's heart sped up, eyes expanding, " Kenshin- " She was stoped in mid stride as Kenshin's amber colored eyes silenced her for the time being.  
  
  
  
" Did i not tell you, Kaoru, to stay where you were? " The master of the dojo licked her lips wet nervously, turning her head away from his hard eyes, " I- " " Kaoru, look at me. " She shivered in delight as his body moved closer to hers, but still too scared to look at him. Resting two fingers under her chin, he forced her to look him in the eyes, " I just don't want you getting hurt. I wish you woulden't disobey me for your own saftey. " His lips were dangerously close to hers, body begging for him to take her. Kenshin pinned her arms above her head, watching as her blue eyes became smoky with desire, he smirked.   
  
" Kaoru.." He murmered out before brushing his gentle but hungry lips lightly against her sweet plum ones. She squeaked in surprise, eyes widdening for a split second. His lips felt so good against hers, ' Kenshin.. ' Getting lost in the moment, forgetting about her childhood dream stalker that threatened her life.  
  
  
  
Sano and Megumi charged into the dojo, feet pounding on the ground as it echoed throughout the dojo. Kenshin cursed his luck, ' They always have to come at a bad fucking time. ' The Ex- manslayer pulled away, letting his grip on her wrists go while he moved away. Kaoru, along hearing the footsteps straighten herself, blushing furiously as she took a sidelong glance at her protector.   
  
" Kaoru-chan!! Kaoru?! " Megumi shouted out, stoping once she found not only Kaoru, but Kenshin aswell. ' Hm..Was i interupting something? ' She took notice of Kaoru's flushed face, " Kaoru, how are you feeling? " " F-fine..Why? " Moving Kaoru to her room, the doctor had her sit down on her futon, taking off her newly wrapped bandages. The wounds from the night before bled once more, all three not so deep scratches were three inches long, 1 inch wide. " How exactly did you get these wounds? " She arched an eyebrow at her patient. Kaoru's dark bangs fell into her eyes as she lowered her head, going over the story once more with Megumi as she had the males that lived with her.  
  
" I hope you do know, that this is a very rare attack. Not many have these kinds of wounds. I don't know for sure or not, but i may be able to help you, just give me a few days." Lifting her head to the questioning faces of Sanosuke and Kenshin, " I suggest you two tend to her every need and keep watch over her. " Closing her eyes with a heavy sigh, she pushed herself to her feet, taking one last look at Kaoru before exiting the room.   
  
Sanosuke decided with himself to walk Megumi-sama back to the clinic. Giving Kenshin time alone again with Kaoru. Stooping down to the girl's sitting form, The red head rested two of his fingers under her chin, lifting it up with ease, " Kaoru- dono. " Violet eyes met sorrowful blues, " I don't stand a chance against him.." She made an agreement with in her not to worry Kenshin anymore about telling him the reason for her getting up and walking around after he told her to stay put.  
  
" Kaoru..i promise, i won't allow him to harm you any more." He whispered softly into her small soft ear. Kaoru leaned herself into his strong form for comfort, blinking back upcoming cold clear tears that threatened to spill. She would be strong, she woulden't cry like a sissy, especially infront of Kenshin. He held her close to him, running his fingers through her raven colored strands of hair, stoping only to stroke her cheek with his thumb as she rested the other side of her face against his chest.  
  
They stayed like that for awhile, blocking out the rest of the world.  
  
Yahiko peered into the room after practice, sweat glistening on his skin, he held back his every day yell of 'Basu'. Seeing as She was fast asleep in Kenshin's arms, curled up in his lap, with her arms wound around his slim waist, face buried in his chest. Kenshin had his head rested against Kaoru's, arms protectively holding her close to him. His Sakabouto lay beside them incase it was needed. Shaking his head, Yahiko silently closed the paper thin door to Kaoru's room, striding off to the kitchen to make himself something to eat untill the couple woke up.  
  
The sun had already set below the harizon. Clouds scattered across the sky, blinking and flickering stars began to appear in the sky, as the background of it all darkened to a navy blue color. Shadows displayed across objects, stalking those who walked the night, and laughing gleely at the drunks who stumbled to keep themselves from falling down and puking in the allyways of bums who slept in boxes and by dumpsters, with little to keep themselves comfy and warm. At night, it was whole new story written out.   
  
Kaoru's room had grew cold, but not because of weather causes. Hard labored breathing bounced of the walls, nearing closer to the couple as it watched them sleep with cold deadly deep red eyes. Laughing hysterically in their ears, and cursing them both for their excitense. Sharp fangs revealing themselves in a sharp wide evil grin, it screamed outloud, alarming the two sleeping. For Yahiko left to the Akabeko and Sanosuke was still out either with Megumi-chan or out gambling and getting drunk off Sake.  
  
She whimpered in her sleep, thrashing around in Kenshin's lap, as she fought to keep alive in her nightmares. Her sweat grew cold on her skin, evident from the pale moon light flowing in from the window, as it shined on the couple. Kamiy'a Kaoru shrieked in terror, trying to wake herself up in time.   
  
Kenshin bolted awake, eyes fixing on Kaoru's unstable form, " Kaoru? Kaoru!! Kaoru wake up!" His voice rang out throughout the room.   
  
His calls did nothing to affect her, he shook her shoulders violently, worry getting the best of him, once again he yelled out to her, " KAORU! WAKE UP!! WAKE UP, DAMNIT! I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE YOU! KAORU!!! "   
  
Her breathing became ragged, hair soaking from her immence sweat. Kenshin's yelling still woulden't get through to her. The tie to her yukata flew open, red eyes eyed the creamy pale skin, as it then ran it's claws over the softness of the milky whiteness, piercing through her skin. Blood ran quickly down her stomache, staining her black silk panties. Shaking in exasperation, she cried out for help in her sleep, slicing her arms again, it watched with utter joyness as her blood ran over her skin and onto Kenshin's cloths.  
  
Kenshin's panicked, hugging Kaoru close to him, he looked about, lifting her completely into his arms, he took off out of the room, determined to get her somewhere safe. But the harsh truth was..nowhere was safe. It woulden't let you sleep, it would make you cringe when your eyelids fell heavy, grinding it's teeth when you ate, plaguing your mind when you went to school or work. The most vulnerable place you could be at..were your dreams.  
  
Laughing at your cries, scraping and niping at your flesh, swallowing your emotions, filling you with dread. Have you ever thought twice about going to sleep after you can't get rid of a nightmare? After it's got it's hold on you, it won't let go for anything, not even if you plead and beg. It would only strengthen it's greed to harm you more, seeing your fear excites it as it shivers in delightment.   
  
  
  
Megumi looked up from fixing a medicine for Kaoru, senses on full alert. She began to worry for those at the dojo, " Something's wrong.." Sanosuke streched himself out before standing up, " What are you talking about now Fox lady? " " Sano, go check out the dojo. " He blinked in confusion, his lips pulling down in a frown, " How come? What's going on? " "Just go check on the others! I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomache." She barked at him shallowly, glarring at him to get moving.  
  
Sano complied, not bothering to say another thing to her. His footsteps dissappered after a few minutes, giving Megumi the assurance that he was gone and on his way to the dojo, " Kaoru...Kenshin..Yahiko. " She turned her attention back to her work. Gods, she prayed that they were alright, and the feeling she got was just from being so uptight and not getting any sleep but there was no signs of any shadows under her eyes.  
  
Running low on air, he made a sharp left, racing against time to get to Kenshin and Kaoru. Cursing outwards at himself for not staying there in the first place, sweat pouring from his glands, dark brown eyes furrowing. This would be a rough night.   
  
----------------------- ^_^X ------------------------  
  
Streches in her seat, " Mou, that was long..well not THAT long, heh. " Kenshin looks up from reading reviews, " Arigatou for reviewing, we appreciate it, and we'll try keeping an update on the other stories, including this one. " " Hai! Of course we will! " Looks at Kenshin, raising an eyebrow. Kenshin looks back in confusion, blinking, " Oroo? Nani? " Smirking, she gently pulls on his ponytail, " As for punishment.. " "Oroo? Punishment? Sessha does not understand what Kitsune-dono means, that he does not." Sweatdroping, he watches Kitsune nervously. Kitsune continues to smirk evily, dragging Kenshin out of the room.   
  
Kaoru sweatdrops, shaking her head, " I don't wanna know. " ^_^; Sano takes a chug of his Sake, grinning wickedly, " I already know. " Runs his fingers through his hair, eyes moving toward Megumi.   
  
Megumi fans herself, " Geeze, it's really hott in here. " She looks at the reviwers, smiling lightly, " How did you like the second chapter? Also, who is your favorite character? I'm just curious to know. " Sano snorts, going back to drinking again. Kaoru rolls her eyes at Sanosuke, " Baka rooster. You need a life. " Getting up, she walks away to get something from the fridge. Sanosuke shrugs his shoulders, eyeing the females in the room, " Not bad, not bad at all. " " You don't have a chance with any of them, rooster. " Megumi smirks at Sanosuke, looking at her newly polished nails.   
  
" Please keep up the reviews! We love you! Arigatou! You guys are the best, we appreciate it! " ^_^x  
  
Side notes:  
  
Arigatou- Thank you  
  
Sake- An alcholic drink  
  
Gi- The shirts that the males in Rurouni Kenshin wear, sometimes they wear them in actual life in japan, depending on an occasion.  
  
  
  
Yukata- A japanese sleeping gown, kinda like a robe since you have to tie it close. 


	3. Hunger brings the darkness

  Stay awake.  
  
      Chapter 3..continues...  
  
              " During my despiteful time away..I assure you that I am deeply sorry for not intriguing your minds further to adue.  Aa..you must be pettily angry with i. Along the lines of my..much too long escape, I've seemed to gotten abit sick as we speak. Still, since you all have waited such a time for this moment in the chapters, i shall reward you gracefully. "      Turns her head to incline on the next chapter, somewhat sheepishly as her shadow on the wall starts to creep towards the exit.    
  
                 Sano swiftly catches the author, tugging her back into her rightful place and forcing her into an upright position, a rueful grin spreading over his face, " Thought you could have gotten away with it didn't you? Can't be sneaking off while we introduce more of the fic to our reviewers, if your the one writing it. "   
  
                 Responding irritably, " You've got your point..Ano..i got mine aswell..I shan't be long.." Forces Sansuke's hands from placidly keeping her sitting, the echo of her padded footsteps on the hardwood floor slowly diminishing.  
  
      
  
         A certain red head pops up out of nowhere, holding a light brown basket full of crisp clean cloths, violet eyes blinking rapidly at the attention, " Oroo? Eheh...I guess Sesha will give out the long awaited " Thanks you's " that you all must have been waiting for. "  
  
         Spyke: Arigatou for reviewing! I'm sincerely grateful that you want me to continue with the fic, and that you enjoyed it. Hope you like this chapter.   
  
       Bridget: Your the best at compliments, I appreciate it really. Boosts up my confidence to continue writing. ^.^V  
  
        Koaru: Wahh! Your lucky to have such a pretty name, and I promise to inform you of what happens next, but you have to keep checking back.  
  
        Mitsuco: I'm glad you think so, and sorry for the long, sufferable wait. *Bows her head shamefully*  
  
          Knives-girl: *Stary eyed look* You really think that? In that case, I'll try and update atleast every week if possible.   
  
       Koniko-chan: Aa. I thank you for your generous words. Impales me to keep everything going with the story. Just hope it's not off key.  
  
     Daughter of black: Literally?! *Gulps nervously, takes a nervous step back* Usually..i wouldn't expect that kind of approach...but, thank you for reviewing and encouraging the fic to continue! There's no possible way id' actually stop writing to the fic..unless of course...everyone thought it was crap and threw banana peels at me and kami-sama knows what else. ^^; Hehe..  
  
         
  
      Fuuya no yuki: Thank you so much for your review! I promise another chapter.  
  
       For the Anonymous: Er..^_^ Thank you! *Chuckles lightly*   
  
       Ferai: I know..Sorry for the rated " G " thing, I musta made a mistake somewhere along the lines of first trying to start the fic and struggling with it all.   
  
         Hanna-chan: *Bows from the waist, a soft smile gracing her face* Thank you so much. What would i do without you? ^_^ Freakiness is needed in a fic, ne? *Slightly nervous look*     
  
           
  
                
  
           " As I have kept you for much too long, and these stun words have bored you so. I'll bring you to what you have come for. Hope you like the new chapter, and please refrain from slaughtering me if it comes out crappie "  
  
      
  
           The stinging silence had caused the tremor of a shiver to run down his spine. His flaming hair flaying behind him, licking at the perspiration forming on his skin. Himura Kenshin couldn't help but feel the way he did, any moment and they could be ripped to shreds, bodies strewn in a bloody mass all over the dojo walls and floor. Wouldn't that be pretty?  
  
              The bundle in his muscular arms shifted uncomfortably, snapping him back to reality, his voice came out husky and low, " Kaoru..When i get you out of here...I want you to run to Miss Megumi as fast as you can. She will treat your wounds. Understand? " His words were more of a command to her than anything else.  
  
                 
  
           Her head shook from side to side before snapping up to meet his intense gaze, retorting in panic, " No! I won't leave you here on your own, to fend for yourself! You may think that it's your forceful duty to protect my life, but it isn't. You must know that. " The words escaping her lips echoed in Kenshin's head.  
  
                                       He wanted nothing more than to force her out of the dojo..away from the danger. Why did she have to be stubborn and disobey his command...?  
  
            
  
                   The sweet tempered Rurouni was no longer around..ano..in his place, Battousai stood command, roaring like a beast. No one would defy him, no one. If she woulden't listen..that was just too bad, he had no time for these petty games she threw at him.  
  
                    Exerting little force, he set her down by the door and pressed his palm to her back, giving her a head start push to leave, his words coiled in anger, " Leave. Now. "  
  
       Battousai gave her little chance to file an argument with him. He had enough crap to take care of now, then having to deal with a bitching 17 year old. His piercing, cat like, golden gaze rested on her innocent tearing blue ones, slowly and pain strikingly turning his back on her, he set a path back into the dojo. It was his job. His duty.   
  
       He had lost too many in the past, he couldn't deal with the loss of another.   
  
             Taking the agonizing pain, and walking with it through life as if cursed with it. It would always be that way for him. He sought no comfort..  
  
             Stretching her hand out at an attempt to recline him from leaving her presence, " K-kenshin....Iie!! Don't go back! " Her kindled words ment nothing. They reach the ears of the deaf one, but had no affect.  
  
                   
  
             Why? Why must she always be treated as if she was a little girl with no understanding of anything? It angered her..she felt helpless...remorseful....despicable even. Kaoru wanted nothing more than to chase after him and aid in the fight...but she knew she had no power in that. Even if she tried to denie it, the truth would always slap one in the face.  
  
        
  
        Megumi Takeni (Sorry for the misspelling) heavily paced her feet across the rocky street, lamp posts illuminating her slim figure. The ebony black hair that admirers loved, tied up in a ponytail. Penetrating the wanting to stop from exhaustion. She had no other option but to keep roughing it out.  
  
               For the sake of Ken-San and the Raccoon girl. Megumi refused to fail this time..at saving one's life.  
  
         
  
        
  
       The rich scent of death swerved into Sanosuke's nostrils, chilling his achy muscles thoroughly, his words fascinatingly calm, " Che! Hopefully we won't get there too late to stop the massacre, but we will be if you keep at that pace Fox. "   
  
           
  
        Sarcasticness noted? Surprising at a time like this. Che. What an idiot he was.  
  
           " I assume you think your going any faster than I? If so, then you need to get your eyes checked, bakayaro. " Her words were clipped and to the point.   
  
       
  
                 Sagara felt the urged to defend himself, but bit it back down upon thinking of his companions. He took his defeat, grasping Megumi's wrist and heaving her urgently into his arms, speeding his running rate. Maybe this would atleast get them there quicker than before, but he soon noted how the weight of the doctor weighed him down from going full speed. How predictable of him.  
  
      
  
     " Seems you gained alittle weight" , his half joking voice seemed to urge Megumi to ram her fist in his jugular, resisting uneasily. Forcing Sanosuke to feel his pride coming back.  
  
                
  
                   " You realize that you are of no burden in my way of getting her, do you not? " The hallow vice like voice grimmed the room of distaste. A sneering cackle following suit as Battousai's eyes darted to the right in tension.  
  
           
  
   " I don't give a fuck what you say. You will not get ahold of Kaoru, I'd die before I'd hand her to you, you piece of shit, low classed asshole. " His abrupt responce surprised both he and the prick doing the wounding.  
  
                   " I see now...so you have a soft spot for the little skank. You just signed your own death in that case. " The words bit into Kenshin icily, like knives stabbing him in the back.  
  
        
  
      The creaking of footsteps, the craning of the neck aided to the eeriness in the midnight tinted room. Blood feeding off it's aroma strongly to the unwanted.   
  
                   Timidness showed in those breathtakingingly, glazed, gold eyes.  
  
             
  
   Images of young bodies, female ones to be exact...seated from three different ages, hovered over a young boy with unordinary red hair. One by one..they were peeled away from him unwillingly and ruthlessly murdered infront of the terrified kid.   
  
                         
  
A certain atonement of the feel of ice gripping at his insides, twisting them painfully in it's awakening. It all seemed too familiar to him.  
  
         
  
              Blinking rapidly, Battousai narrowly dodged the racking of a claw shooting out at him. Charging at the darkness in blind anger.. It would seem stupid to one, to be in a dancing fight with the dark, something you could not see..but maybe feel..feel the stir of it's movements.  
  
        
  
                          Dodge. Block. Lunge. Grimace. The clashing of his sword screeching against the sharp blade of another, the sound chiming out bitterly. It was clear..he had set his own death, and would pay the price if he had lost this battle. Kenshin would give it his all just for Kaoru, and for a split second..he let his mind wander back to her..wondering if she had reached Megumi unharmed..untainted...  
  
                                
  
                       Kaoru barely met them half way from the dojo, blood spluttered on her once beautiful, white kimono, the faded pink cherry blossoms stitched on the sleeves and by the sides of the slit, colored in cold, deep red blood.  The heart wrenching feeling griping her. The tears reforming in her eyes, meeting together under her chin and dripping on the pasty, brown, dusty floor that dirtied her sandals and ankle length socks.   
  
              Sanosuke nearly dropped Megumi on account of seeing the state that Kaoru, his voice drawled out in question, " Kaoru..Are you okay? Where are you hurt at? Megumi, take her. Where the hell is Kenshin at? " His liquid brown eyes took in the scene before him.  
  
                      Megumi caring for Kaoru's wounds, dabbing at the blood tenderly. The look in Kaoru's eyes told otherwise to it all. Tears still pouring down her delicate, pale face.   
  
           A pang started to swell in Kaoru's head. Wrinkling her face up abit in pain, trying to ignore it but failing. Megumi brought her into her arms as she was crouched down, still cleaning and bandaging her wounds while sanosuke turned his back on them, so that if they turned their eyes up to gaze upon him, they would be staring at his straight shouldered frame.  
  
                    Anger boiled inside of Sano, gritting his teeth to stop from lashing out and racing to the dojo. He didn't know if Kenton was okay, had no idea if any of them would live after this night...it was still a mystery...and it scared him...scared him to the shallowness that wen deeper than skin..deeper than structure..  
  
             Feeling wronged and pushed too far, he kicked at the dirt, tilting his head slightly as his feet moved almost on their home, dragging him down the dirty path to his destination, he hollered above a whisper, voice raspy, " Megumi, you and Kaoru stay here. Kenshin's going to need help, and i know he can't rely on either of you two to help, you'd just get in the way. "   
  
               Megumi only shook her head, frowning at the indecision of Sanosuke going alone, saying nothing to repay him for his comment, she held tight..  
  
    almost painfully to the protesting girl in her arms, whispering softly into Kaoru's small ear, " Let him go, Racoon-girl. Atleast have faith in him, even if the fates seem against us.."   
  
                    Her fingertips dug into Kaoru's shoulders to keep her in place, straining to ease her nerves, they found their way into her company's hair.  
  
       Kaoru had been done bandaged up, now awaiting to see if Sanosuke and Kenshin would ever come back to them...come back to the safety of their arms that would wound around their lean figures in relief.   
  
           Silence settled around the two females, drawing into conclusion of a restless night yet to come..  
  
            How in the wars the wives and lovers would wait for their mates to come back from fighting a raging battle...Kaoru and Megumi stilled...breathing raggedly, eyes fixed upahead of them....not exchanging words..their gaze never flinched..  
  
               Sanosuke clenched his fists, nails scorching into his palms, cursing the heavens for their mishap. When would they ever be left alone? Left to get on with their lives, and not stuck in the past. It was all the same, nothing changed.  
  
                   He was sick of it, kicking open the dojo door, his honey brown eyes squinting to adjust to the darkness of the room. Ears trained for any sound that might welcome him further. Sourly upset, and ruffled, he took his fatal steps further in.   
  
      
  
        A muffled groan came from the left of him, rustling of cloths and the sound of a body falling back down on the wooden floor. He bit back the fear that rose within him, and neared, hoping to find Kenshin there, his voice betraying his expression, " Oi! Kenshin? Is that you? "   
  
            Laughter followed through, forcing Sano's hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. It delighted the one laughing, but unnerved the victim that would fall pray to it.  
  
                 " Kenshin you say, you stupid filthy, thug. Kenshin is dead, and you shall be too. Just like your Captain Sagara " , The voice bellowed, continuing as it had seen the widdening of Sano's eyes, " Oh yes..I know plenty about you. Don't worry though, I'll make your death quick but painful. You can joy that idiot that confronted me, your no different from he! " The cackling voice irritated the hell out of the Ex Gangster, he decided that he would take action.  
  
              Just as he charged forward, thrusting his fist at thin air, the foot pushing his force up, was knocked out from under him. His balance lost, his body crumpled to the ground.  
  
                      His horrid screams juggled around the room, shirt torn and his skin fractured with claw scars, the blood gushed out nonetheless. He was mistaken if he had once even thought either him or Kenshin was going to get out of their alive.  
  
       But the questions still remained in his mind, even now as he was being beaten and thrashed about, his lower back crushing against the force of the wall making contact with him. Where was Kenshin? Why hadn't he seen him when he walked in? Was Kenton even still alive, or had he been murdered without question...  
  
             
  
              Even so, Sanosuke would not put up with this shit for long. He lashed back blindly in a mad frenzy, trying to hit at the creature enforcing punishment on him. He wouldn't die like this, Kenshin wouldn't either..  
  
                  Soft clicks of sandals on the wood floor beds creaked, Kenshin emerged from the door frame, holding his side, pieces of skin still hanging from it and the blood still flowed through his fingers that tried to prevent the blood lossage.  
  
        Kenshin's voice mouthed Sano's name soundlessly, golden eyes narrowing in hatred as Sano was thrown at his feet, reaching out his colloused hand, he pulled his friend to his feet. Staggering at the pressure, biting the lower lip until it had bled from immense pain..  
  
                  This creature of hell had to be stooped. Kenshin and Sanosuke looked on in awe and hateful disgust as the creature stepped infront of them, the moonlight sprewing in from the window and splaying on the creature's medium form.  
  
       
  
                         
  
                This would take some time..the battle would be endless and they had no idea how to stop it.  
  
                                   ____________________  
  
                 
  
                Genuiley smirks and holds up her index and middle finger, winking at her audience, " See! Told ya I could do it. Er..hope it's not unbearably long and boring to you all, if it is, I'm truly sorry. My brain is trashed right now. I lost all the inspiration from a fight I had with someone, used big words, but now I can't think of any for the moment. I need a break. "   
  
                " You just had a break, a over four months break! There's no way in hell were letting you do that again. " Sanosuke challenged her with his harsh words, arching an eyebrow as if to intimidate her to argue against him.  
  
        Yahiko walks by, a bowl of rice and pickles held up close to his face, scooping rice into his mouth with his plain colored brown chopsticks, opens one eye, " Eh? Sanosuke, I can hear you from all the way in the kitchen. You have the biggest mouth in Kyoto. "   
  
     
  
                       Watches in amusement as Sanosuke's nostrils and ears flame with anger, chasing the much younger boy out of the room who cries for kenshin's help, runs his fingers through his red flamed hair, looks up and flutters his adorable violet eyes, " Oroo? Something on my face? "   
  
        Sakeri mutters to herself, " No, to my disappointment. Anyway, we must go now, I rather not stand here blabbing all night. Ano! I could get Kenshin to sing for you though! Bwuahaha. " Cackles menacingly, walks off laughing as soon as Kenshin's head jerks into her direction and shakes from side to side.   
  
                 Kaoru tosses her hair, nose held high, " I didn't think it was that bad. Kenshin! The laundry isn't done! ", Her words snapping at Kenshin.  
  
        " Oroo?! Gomen nesai, Kaoru-dono. I'll get straight to that. Ja. " Runs off out of the room, rolling up his sleeve.  
  
               Tiptoes back in, a smirk quirking up the ends of her lips, " Oi, I have an idea. How about I sell the Rurouni Kenshin Characters to you? I mean..it's not like I'm making any money off of my fics, wish I were, but how about it? " Squeaks as Kaoru growls threateningly and drags her out, waves furiously at her reviewers and fans.  
  
                The faces of the cast members pop up with grins and wave to you. ' See you real soon.' Wink. 


	4. Finally catching the prey

Stay Awake

Chapter 4

Rated R

Megumi tilted her head down, gazing upon Kaoru's tear streaked face, " Raccoon girl..everything will turn out like it should. Don't give up hope just yet. Kenshin never gave up on us, lets not disappoint him by loosing hope. ", She murmured, running her fingers through the 17 year olds silky hair.

Kaoru let out a shaky sigh, answering back softly, " I know Megumi. It's just hard not to think that way. I've been running from it since I was a little girl. Now that he's back, it feels like he's gotten stronger. How will they be able to eliminate him when I wasn't strong enough to do so myself? "

Megumi rested her chin on Kaoru's head as she gently pushed the girl's head against her chest. Stroking her ebony black hair affectionately. She looked out into the distance. Praying for the fighter's safety, she closed her eyes and held Kaoru closer to her. They would wait for them until signs were shown that it was safe to go back.

Kenshin grasped Sano's shoulder, wincing as his sweat mixed in with his blood on his wounds. Salt on open wounds is clearly very painful. Sano rested his hand on Kenshin's, looking at his friend in concern. His brown eyes showed pity, but also pain from the scorching heat that burned through him from the wounds on his back. He no longer wore his usual white shirt, with the kanji, " Bad " on the back. It was torn off him when he decided to step onto the battlefield.

Their enemy came forth, standing before them at 6'5 inches. His teeth gleamed under the small amount of moonlight that pierced through. Red eyes glowing wildly as he held his stance. Claws extending as he cracked his knuckles. Smirking icily at Kenshin and Sano who stared up at him in spite.

" Are you prepared to die by my power? You pathetic, excuses for life forms. ", He snarled out, slashing at the males angrily.

" Kenshin, I don't know about you, but I'm just about sick and tired of this shit face's crap! ", Sano yelled out, pushing Kenshin out of the way as the claw came at them. He dodged and rolled out of the way, jumping to his feet and throwing his fist at the creature.

Laughing, it caught Sano's fist, punching him in the chest. The force, knocking Sano through a nearby wall, into the next room. Immediately turning it's attention to Kenshin. The main one that stood in his way to getting Kaoru. He arched his claw before bringing it down upon the redhead. Kenshin drew his sword, his blade pressing against the fist of the attacker. Sweat and blood dripping off his slim form, he mustered all his strength into keeping the creature back.

" Sano! Are you alright, " Kenshin hollered to his injured friend. Playing cat and mouse with the creature that haunted Kaoru's nightmares. His clenched his jaw as skin was torn at, at his shoulder blade.

A rather large fist connected with Kenshin's back. Knocking the wind out of him, and sending him sprawling across the room. His back ramming against the far end wall that Sano was thrown through. Blood surfaced and trickled down the side of his mouth. He put a hand to his shoulder and struggled to get to his feet, flinching as the numb feeling of pain rushed through him. He knew this would happen, but he didn't care, as long as Kaoru was safe, he'd continue to fight for her.

Fight for her freedom from the being that destroyed her through her nightmares. His golden, catlike eyes stared hatefully at the monster. He reached for his sword once more, holding it in front of him in attacking position. He rushed forward, his sword slashing at his enemy. His sword was caught, and as it was, he was punched in the chest.

Likewise from before, he hit the wall, gasping for air as his lungs tried to regain to strength to breathe in oxygen. Kenshin spit out blood, blood still fresh on the side of his mouth.

Kaoru removed her head from Megumi's chest. Looking up as she felt Kenshin's pain. She lifted herself up, pushing out of Megumi's embrace. Staring into the direction of the dojo, her eyes widened slightly. Ignoring Megumi's gentle voice, calling out to her.

" Megumi-san..Kenshin..i can feel that he's hurt badly. I have to go and see if he's okay! ", She whispered, intent on getting to Kenshin, not caring really if Megumi didn't like the idea or not.

Megumi moved quickly, resting her hands on Kaoru's shoulders as she turned her around to face her. She moved closer slightly, her eyes a deep sorrowful brown. Resting her forehead against Koaru's, she sighed lightly. Staring the Raccoon girl in the eyes. Her hand reached up to caress the younger girl's cheek.

"Kaoru, don't do this. Kenshin stayed at the dojo to fight..for you. Don't put yourself in danger or step in the middle of it all. As much as you, get on my nerves. I don't ever want to see you get hurt in any way. ", Megumi replied to Kaoru's outburst.

Franticly looking back in the direction of the dojo and then at Megumi's eyes, she whimpered softly and bit down on her lower lip, " Megumi! I can't just sit by and wait to see if he comes back alive or not. I don't care if I get hurt, but Kenshin is hurt and I want to help him! I never wanted to drag any of you into this..it's my fault..", She muttered out, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes.

Megumi lifted her chin, cupping her face in her hands, " Kaoru. Listen to me. If non of us had known about this, we would have lost you, and that's not what any of us want. Kenshin is strong, and with that baka rooster by his side, I'm sure they'll be okay. ", She murmured, whipping away the tears that made their way down the other girls cheeks.

Grasping the hands cupping her face, she gently pulled them away with a small, sad smile, " Megumi, understand that I'm a big girl. I can defend myself, I'm not weak. Kenshin needs my help, and I'm going to help him. This is my fight, and I will fight it, with or without your help. ", She said in a strengthened voice.

Pulling away from the Doctor's grip, she ran off. Heading towards the dojo that her Father left her in his will. Not bothering to even look back to see if Doctor Megumi was following or not. Megumi, startled, kneeled down and gathered her things. Chasing after Koaru, she sighed, not really enjoying feeling her muscles ache again.

The girls arrived at the dojo gates. Gasping for air, faces flushed from the long run. They expected to hear fighting, loud crashes, anything. All that was left was silence. Kaoru looked to Megumi for courage to go on through the gates, earning an approved nod.

Their sandals brushed across the dirty path, continuing on until they got up the porch steps and into the doorway of the entrance. They looked at one another before deciding to walk in cautiously. Megumi set her hand firmly on Kaoru's shoulder. Indicating that she wanted her to stop all movement. The girls went silent, listening for any noise that occurred in the dojo.

In the distant, hollows of the dojo. They could faintly hear harbored breathing. Megumi looked at Kaoru, worry settling in the pit of her stomach, " Kaoru, I want you to stay here. I'm going to see if I can find Kenshin or Sano around. Hopefully, their nearby. ", She said softly as she began to walk off deeper into the dojo.

Kaoru grabbed a hold of the Doctor's wrist before she went in too far, Megumi turning around to look at her in question, " Megumi, be careful and watch where you step. We can't afford to loose anyone else..", She grumbled out.

Megumi smiled slightly and squeezed Kaoru's hand before forcing her to let go and walking off. Calling out to Sano and Kenshin for a sign that they were still alive. She hadn't noticed the blood on the walls. Who would, you can't really see red splotches of blood in the dark. She kept searching, not giving up any hope.

" Kaoru-dono..i told you to stay out of here! You and Megumi both, neither of you should have came. You're only putting yourselves in danger, ", A familiar, husky voice drawled out from the next room.

She followed the echo of his voice, racing towards him with great concern. As she reached the room, she looked around. Barely able to see a foot in front of her face, " Kenshin? Where are you? ", She called out in worry.

Kenshin put a hand to his side, wincing as he felt a heavy pressure on his chest, " K-Kaoru..Dono..", He stifled out, gasping when his wounds began to burn again.

" Kenshin! That is you! You don't sound like your in any good condition. Direct me towards you, so I can reach you – ", She was cut off as an agonizingly strong claw grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground.

She stared into the eyes of the one that wanted her dead. Fear evident in her dark blue eyes. She felt nostrils press to her neck, breathing in her jasmine scent. Kaoru felt her oxygen being taken away quickly, pulling at the claws around her throat. She squirmed and tried to claw her way out of the grip, but it was no use. He paid no heed to her pathetic attacks on him.

Tears welled in her eyes, freely streaming down the sides of her face, " Let me go you bastard! KENSHIN! ", She screamed, her voice dieing out as she wasted her last bit of air on screaming.

Cackles echoed in her ears, as her eyes were once more, met with those of her stalker. He had her in his grip now, and he was not about to let her go again. He was only taunting her, torturing her even. For the time being, he would do so, just to get enjoyment out of it, before he decided to rid of her presence.

Kenshin's golden, cat eyes widened in rage, reaching his hand out to the darkness, " Kaoru? KAORU! ", He cried out her name, knowing she was in a lot of trouble, but his body was giving him a hard time in getting up.


	5. Sacred Tears

Stay awake

Chapter 5

Kaoru squirmed in the rather large fist. She could feel humid breaths on her face. Scrunching her nose up lightly in disgust. Her eyes lashes fluttered closed for a second, opening slowly once more in hopes for light. She found none, just the empty darkness and screams.

Twisting her head to the side, she cried out to Kenshin, " Kenshin! Please, answer me! ", She halted her screaming for a response.

His muffled, angry voice reached her ears from across the room, wincing in pain as he spoke, " Kaoru..don't worry, I'm not going to let him hurt you. ", He replied roughly.

Inching his way slowly to his feet, He leaned his hand against the broken wall for support. Golden eyes glarred out from their position. The dark illuminating the anger he showed through the way his eyes glowed. He growled out at the intruder, lunging at him with a shielthed sword.

An eyebrow raised, as well as a fist. The fist collided with Kenshin's sword, pushing him back. Kenshin lunged again, pretending to attempt another attack for the chest, but tricking him slyly into thinking that, but naturally slamming his sword into his enemy's stomach. The attack had worked well indeed. For moments after, Kaoru came falling downwards, her face stricken with sacred tears.

Kenshin raced forward, his arms held out stretched. The young women tumbled into his muscular arms. Arms immediately wounded themselves around her rescuer's neck in relief. Kaoru's face found it's way to the crook of her beloved's neck. She didn't mind the sweat rolling off his skin. Kaoru was just glad to be in the safety of her lover's arms again.

Kenshin turned his head slightly to look at Kaoru's face. His harden gold eyes, softening slightly in affection. His mind however, returned to the battle. Setting down the source of his affection, beside him. His body ached, but he forced himself to stand up straight and face the one that had been forever causing the problems.

" You dirty scum bag! ", was all that was whispered from the redhead's lips.

He could feel the rage pulling at him, from the inside out.

Never before would he sacumb to his wildest night terror until now. His fears, his emotions, his love for Kaoru. He shut the door on it all for the time being. All that mattered now , was destroying his opponent. He despised himself for allowing himself to be controlled by his cold counter part. It was the only way he could fight to his fullest strength without holding back in fear that Kaoru may never forgive him.

The two beings rushed at each other.

Attacks slammed into one another. Without a second thought, Kenshin released his sword from it's baring. He fought continuesly, getting back up every time he was knocked down. He made a deal with the devil himself. If he had so fairly won the battle, the monster of hell would vanish for good. Otherwise, his soul would belong to the devil.

Kenshin's counterpart only smirked coldly. He stared death in the face without fear of loosing. Kaoru's screaming drowned out by the battle and it's cries of war.

Sano twitched in his unmoving and awkward position. Cursing out loud as he moved his arm to the left in order to slowly move into a more comfortable place. His hair was in his face, he could tell. The feel of the tips of his hair teased his eyelashes. Forcing him to blink and shake his head.

He cursed again, wincing as his back scorched in pain. Megumi sighed and rested a hand on Sano's stomach. Her head bowed, but her eyes strained to look into his brown eyes. She smiled delicately as he caught her gaze. Smiling lazily back up at Megumi.

Shaking her head, tears formed in her eyes. Megumi reached out to Sano, brushing his bangs from his handsome face. She leaned down more, her cheek pressing against Sano's. Forcing her tears back from flowing.

Chuckling softly, Sano rested his tan hand on the top of Megumi's head, ruffling her hair, " It's alright Fox. No need to shed tears for me. I'll be fine after a long nap. I just want to ask you one thing.", he murmured playfully into her ear.

Megumi merely closed her eyes, sighing softly as she responded, " Sano..why don't you just save your energy until your wounds are done healing. Then you'll be able to run that big mouth of yours for as long as you want. ", She smiled slightly as she heard his chuckling near her ear.

He let a broad grin run across his lips, " Okay..but..all I wanted to ask was. What color panties are you wearing? ", He questioned, laughing as he was answered with a pinch to his thigh.

Megumi sighed again, closing her eyes , her cheek remaining pressed against Sano's, " You'll never change, Rooster head. ", She whispered before leaning back up and getting to work on bandaging her new patient.

Kaoru screamed again, distraught in her voice, she reached out a hand to Kenshin who moved around to avoid getting hit.

" Kenshin! ", She yelled out again, tears streaming freely from her eyes. She sunk to her knees trembling. Kaoru shook her head, her palms laying flat on the floor to prevent her from falling forward.

Kenshin looked back once, staring out at the girl at the corner of his eye. He turned his attention back to the battle. Charging forward again, he clenched his teeth.

' Kaoru..Forgive me, but this is the only way you'll ever be truly free. Even if that means I have to sacrifice everything for you. I promise you, that I'll do my best to make you happy. That is my top priority. "


	6. The chains to my heart

Stay awake

Chapter 6.

Battousai charged at the inhuman beast again. His sword once again, collided with the opponents fist. He snarled, his jaw clenching tightly. He would not allow himself to be defeated, but not only that. If I had, he would end up loosing Kaoru in the process.

Blood dripped on the floor boards. Indicating one of them, was hurt pretty bad already. The beast's red eyes glowered down at Battousai. A low chuckling escaping from his large, infected mouth. He brought his foot down upon the smaller man.

Chasing after his smaller and younger opponent. Kaoru's terror caught Battousai by the throat as the golden eyed vixin dodged away from his foot. He smirked in triumph, his fist clutching tighter around the small frame. It brought him more amusement as Battousai flinched and grunted.

" You should have already surrendered to me. You're a stupid excuse for a human. You do realize your not going to win against me, right? ", The beast growled out, the air blowing out from his nostrils blowing harshly against Battousai.

Battousai lifted his head slowly, his eyes staring straight into the piercing red eyes that had angered him so. He snorted lightly and frowned slightly in irritation. Did he really think that the battle was already done and decided the winner? Well, Battousai thought not, not yet anyways.

He refused to answer the beast. Instead, he kept his golden eyes fixed upon the enemy's face. Kaoru's pleas remained blocked out. He paid not heed to her, because if he had, he would have lost his concentration and rage. His calloused hand reached down to his side. Fingers brushed against the handle of the legendary sword.

As the monster raised his hand, he started it towards Battousai. Laughing, scratch that, cackling without a simple care what would happen to him afterwards. Just knowing he had his prey so near, and the fact that he was given the chance to kill again. Brought the deep, cold enjoyment feeling back into his veins. It caused a grin to flitter across his black colored lips, his eager teeth painted in a dusty yellowish brown.

Battousai kept an eye on the hand coming towards him. It was now or never, he had to strike rapidly or his plan would fail him miserably. He narrowed his golden, cat like eyes. Yanking his sword up and out of it's shielth. He attacked at once, without second thoughts on what would happen to him.

The sword was driven into the opponent's throat. Battousai forced his foot up as much as possible. The heel of his foot slamming against his sword's handle. The only sword he ever used, was indulged deeper into the monster's throat. Causing it to choke and release Battousai Immediately.

Kaoru shrieked and covered her face with her hands. Terrified to look at the scene unfolding before her. Her concern caused her to remove her fingers from hiding her vision. Eyes scanned the room for any signs of her beloved Kenshin. She whimpered when she saw none, and was left with a deep pit of cold realization.

" Kenshin…he can't be..no, he couldn't be gone…Kenshin! ", Kaoru Kamiya screamed out with as much force as possible. Tears pooled into her deep, caring blue eyes.

Shaking her head back and forth, tears streamed down from her eyes like a waterfall. This was the reason why she never wanted Kenshin to get into her buissness. It would have ended in him either getting hurt or just about murdered. There was no positive outcome to it. Kaoru felt so alone and torn to pieces.

A hand rested it's self onto Kaoru's right, trembling shoulder. Causing the young female to gasp and stumble away onto her side in fright. Golden eyes met her tearful blue eyes. A small smile crossed her lips, a look of relief on her angelic face. She pushed herself onto her knees, flinging herself into Battousai's arms.

Battousai frowned a bit, knowing the battle was not yet over. His keen sense of hearing caught onto the creaking of floor boards and sharp growling. The stench of blood began to linger in the air. Hooking one arm under Kaoru's knees and the other around her back. He made a run for it, heading out of the dojo as fast as he could move.

Claws reached out towards them from behind.

Looking back, Kaoru's blue eyes widdened, arms tightening around Battousai. The soft murmuring of Battousai's voice in her ear, caused her shut her eyes tightly. As they reached the outside of the dojo, Kaoru gasped. A thought struck into her head.

" Kenshin..Megumi and Rooster head are still in the dojo! We have to go back and get them. ", Kaoru said in a panic voice.

Battousai set Kaoru down onto her feet. He quickly twisted around to run back into the dojo for the others. The looming figure prevented him from entrance. An angry scowl on the shadowy figures face. He had a hand clutched around his throat. Blood spurted out of the side of his mouth.

Seemed he was already having trouble, trying not to choke on his own blood. Battousai stood in front of Kaoru's protectively. His eyes caught the sight of his precious sword hanging out of the demon's Adam's apple. Battousai prepared himself once more for another attack. As the beast's form wobbled and looked as if he would collapse at any moment. Battousai picked Kaoru up once more and took off away from the area.

The large form reached up, pulling the sword from his throat. He could taste the blood flowing into his mouth. Eyes darting around to find his original victim : Kaoru. His torture would be coming to an end soon. If that was the case, he wanted to get a hold on Kamiya and take her down with him.

She was in fact the reason for his resurrection. Kaoru looked at him, the same fear still in her eyes. She didn't expect his next move to drag her in. Her arms loosened around Battousai's neck slightly. She had thought it would have been over after Battousai's last blow.

The demon smirked, blood spilling from his mouth. His body fell forward, slamming into the dojo ground's grass area. The floor opened up under him, sucking him back into the depths of hell where he belonged. As he fell, his hand raised, the palm of his hand opened. As if on command, chains shot out of the palm.

Kaoru trembled in Battousai's arms, sighing in slight fustration. She thought it was finally all over. She thought wrong obviously, as the chains wound around her leg. She felt herself being ripped away from Battousai, and towards the open portal leading into hell. She screamed as she got floor burned and cut up as she was dragged.

Her screams were un deniably frightened, " Kenshin! Please don't let them take me! ", her voice became rigid and started to fade.

Kaoru tensed as she was pulled into the hole, her hand shot out and grabbed at what she could. She was no match against the strength of the beast pulling her. Her grip didn't hold long enough, forcing her to let go and fall into her worst nightmare. This would be the end for her, she thought. This is the horrible truth that I couldn't hide from.

Battousai rushed forward, he caught a hold of Kaoru's wrist. Halting any attempts of her being pulled into hell. His eyes caught the look in her eyes. He noticed the silent tears pouring from her enchanting eyes. They had gotten this far, he wasn't about to let her go.

The chains tugged harder from the heavier weight below. Kaoru screamed and grabbed onto Battousai's hand. Staring into his eyes, with a look of hope and fear. She didn't want it to end like this. She was still so young, and had a future to look forward to.

Battousai whispered her name softly. His eyes shifted back to their normal gentle violet eyes. She could see the rising tears in his eyes, reflecting her own. Kaoru shook her head slightly and held onto his hand tighter. Kenshin tried to tug her up, but was nearly pulled down with her as he did so.

" Kaoru..i'm not going to let you go. I promise you that. Whatever it takes to get you back in my arms safetly, I will go to any lengths for. ", Kenshin said to his affection, his voice softer than before.

Two pairs of hands rose in front of Kenshin. Grabbing onto Kaoru's hands and wrists. Kenshin tilted his head up to look back slightly. He was met by the serious and worried faces of Sanosuke and Megumi. With a nod of his head, they all began to work together. Pulling and struggling viciously to get Kaoru back.

Kaoru cried out in pain, she was being pulled from either direction. One from the chains leading to hell, and the other to her friends. Her muscles ached painfully, but she held onto the hope of being reunited with her friends. The nightmare was yet to end. The small group was pulled forward slightly.

" Sanosuke. Can you see my sword from here? If you can, please, fetch it for me. ", Kenshin questioned in a slight polite manner.

They were aggravated, aching and furious. Megumi glared down at the monster below that pulled on the chains bound around Kaoru's leg. True, her and Kaoru did fight constantly, but now was the time to put aside the differences. She saw Kaoru as a younger sister, and sisters in fact, do fight a lot. So I guess it all fit right into place.

Sano responded to Kenshin's request, slowly letting go of his hold on Kaoru, he shuffled away to get Kenshin's sword. He found it a few feet away, lying on the bloodied ground near the doorway of the front way fence. Picking it up with ease, he moved himself back to the others. Sano and Kenshin exchanged looks as Sano handed him his sword. He took his place again on the other side of Kenshin.

They all got a better grip on Kaoru as they readjusted themselves. Kaoru's screaming and tears were ignored, they had to pay attention to getting her out and breaking the chain. Kenshin hesitantly released his hold on Kaoru's wrist. He tossed the shielth off his sword and aimed his sword for the lower part of the chain below Kaoru's heel.

Sano and Megumi were dragged forward again. Kenshin could tell they were straining themselves as much as possible. Looking into Kaoru's eyes once, he closed his eyes before reopening them and bringing his sword down upon the chain. It snapped, Kaoru becoming free of the binds. Arms wound around her waist, and hands clutched her wrists. She felt herself being pulled up by her friends, but was stopped in her tracks as a large hand gripped her foot.

Megumi cringed as she heard Kaoru's terrified scream and the strong pull on her again. Come on now, this is getting ridiculous. Damn you, just let her go already, Megumi thought angrily. She was exhausted and her energy was running low on fuel.

Kenshin dropped his sword beside himself. Looking downwards to find the source of the interruption. He found red eyes gleaming up at him maliciously. Kaoru was in pain as it was, he thought drastically. Taking a deep breath, he jumped down past Kaoru. His foot slammed into the eye of the demon.

The demon tumbled backwards, his claws quickly covering his blood shot eye. Kenshin's eyes widened as he realized he was going down with him. Kaoru pulled one of her hands away from Sano. Grabbing Kenshin's hand before he fell any further. This put a large amount of strain on the two up above.

Megumi came up with a stragedy, Sano and her would pull Kaoru up enough for Sano to get Kenshin out. As they heaved them up, Kaoru cringed. She could feel Kenshin's hand slipping from hers. She frowned, looking down at him. They never gave up on her, she wouldn't give up on them. She had to hold on, she wouldn't let go.

Sano smirked slightly as he caught sight of Kenshin's face nearing. He could tell his Jou-chan was getting tired and looked ready to let go. He threw out his hand to Kenshin, catching the slightly older man's free hand. Pulling him up towards him, he lifted the burden off Kaoru.

Megumi sighed as she got Kaoru out of the hole. Pulling her younger companion into her arms, she buried her face into the girl's black tresses. The smell of jasmine tickling her nose. The doctor turned her head to see if Kenshin was alright.

Sano got Kenshin up and out after a few minutes of struggling. Both men gave each other a look and slightly smiled. Seemed their troubles at that point were smaller. The laughter and relief ended as they all turned to look at the hole. Which swallowed it's self and closed, the grass there would take up to about 3 weeks to start growing back.

Kaoru pulled herself from Megumi's warm embrace. Tackling Kenshin down immediately, her arms finding their way around his waist. She started to cry as he put his arms around her and stroked her hair. She was so scared of loosing him.

Megumi smiled softly and stood. Brushing the particals of dirt and grim off her cloths. She was glad everyone was okay, but went back to her doctor ways.

" Ken-chan. You know I have to clean and bandage your wounds, ne? Your do for a check up anyways. ", Megumi said in a slight arrogant voice.

Kenshin sweatdroped as he caught Kaoru glaring at Megumi. He merely shook his head and turned Kaoru's face to his gaze. A small smile on his face, he caressed her cheek. He felt her warm tears wet his finger tips. Nodding slightly, he gently pulled her closer and rocked her back and forth.

Kaoru let out a ragged breath, holding onto Kenshin tighter. The side of her face pressed against his chest. At times like these, it was kind of good to let it all out and cry. She felt overwhelmed by so many emotions.

Sano nudged Megumi lightly and stood. Turning to look at the dojo. He whistled lightly and shook his head. Megumi came to his left side, her arms crossed over her chest. The dojo looked like it would need some work. After all, it was somewhat broken up from the battle.

Gods, Kaoru was going to be pist when she saw this.

" Hey Foxy, how about we make a run for it? Ya know, once Jou-chan sees this. She's going to go hysterical and might even kick our ass's. ", Sano whispered to Megumi. They looked at each other than at Kenshin and Kaoru.

Agreeing silently with one another, they started to slyly sneak away. Hoping to get away from Kaoru before her rage came out on them. Kenshin looked up at the two, blinking curiously. He knew what they were doing, but didn't know why they were trying to leave. His eyes landed on the dojo, a sweatdrop rolling down the back of his head.

Uh oh, no wonder why..Kaoru's not going to be happy, Kenshin thought, becoming slightly nervous. He looked down at the raven haired cutie. No longer could he feel her trembling, just the light breathing that came from her small form. Sighing, he called to Sano and Megumi who tensed and tried to duck behind something.

" Oroo! Megumi-san, Sano, I think she may be sleeping. You don't have to run. ", Kenshin called out loud.

Sano and Megumi blinked before coming out of their hiding spots. They looked at Kenshin's blank expression before walking over sneakily. Peering at Kaoru in curiousity.

Sano smirked and sighed, " Must be tired out from everything. We were in luck. ", he chuckled out. Megumi elbowed him in the stomach to quiet him.

" But what if she was awake? ", Megumi questioned softly, the three looking at one another in horror.


	7. The desire that binds you and i

**Stay awake**

**Chapter 7**

**Rated R**

Kaoru allowed her eyes to open and adjust to the darkness that swallowed her into a dark abyss. As her conscience stirred with baby like steps. Realization dawned on her like a ton of bricks. Her body flew up right until it sat rigid and tense. Every muscle in her body tightened in fear. The small black hairs on the nape of her slender neck stood on end.

The breath she released from her mouth was ragged and shaky. She could hear her own heart beat pounding a rapid rhythm in her ears like a drum. She grimaced abit, her pale hand grabbing at the area closest to her heart. Which continued to throb noticeably against her rib cage.

Strands of her long silky hair crept out from their groove, from being tied in it's usual high ponytail. A small sigh passed her lips as the loose strands of hair framed her delicate face. Her sapphire jeweled eyes glittered slightly with a small amount of new found light. Compared to the lifeless and dull state they were held in before. Dark purple circles continued to haunt her eyes in a ghostly hue, beneath her tired eyes.

If her skin looked sickly before, she could only imagined how it looked now. Her skin tone and eyes told a story of horror, a story her cracked and dry lips would never move to tell of. She rubbed at her eyes with clenched fists, her nails digging into the soft skin of her palms. Her mind spun her back into reality, melting away the cruel silence of her dreams.

Her eyes snapped open into wide circles of sapphire. How could she not bother to wonder where she was at the moment. All the events that took place just hours before. Came back to her like slaps in the face. Each memory clicked into place like missing pieces to a puzzle game. She turned her head sharply to the left, to try and get a good picture of what surrounded her, " Kenshin? Kenshin! Sanosuke? ", She managed to choke out between swallows of air. Seconds passed with no reply from either of her friends. She could feel her skin breaking out into a cold sweat. Her mind returned to the dark thoughts at the corner of her mind. A place she feared the most out of everything.

A trail of sweat made it's way down the side of her face, meeting with another drop of water at the base of her chin. It dropped soundly with a light _splash _as it met the concrete floor beneath her. She could already feel the goose bumps align themselves across her skin. A shiver quivered down her spine, greeting her with a sense of déjà vu.

The insisting drop of water that echoed in her ears, began to annoy her. For the simple fact that it was oddly quiet, and she could see nothing near or far, or anything in front of her face for that matter. She moved her hand to dry away the sweat that formed on her face. Only to find that she hadn't had any more sweat dripping from her skin. Her white teeth bit into her bottom lip as it quivered slightly.

She shut her eyes tightly, wishing to be in a better place. Where there was only light, sunshine, love, her friends surrounding her and…home. She wanted nothing more than to be home. Her eyes flew open again, in dieing hopes that she would be back home like before. She was met with the same cold darkness that greeted her the first time. Her eyebrows knit together in a confused frown line. Confusion clearly painted on her face, she drew her legs underneath her, her toes curling.

She felt not protection over her feet, only the cool air that nipped at them. Strange, she knew for a fact that she had shoes on. Maybe Kenshin had taken them off? But then where was he if not by her side, waiting for her to wake. Chains rattled and sharp fingernails scraped across metal to her far right side. Her eyes glanced over in the direction of the noise. Her shoulders squared and her mouth turned down at the sides, her face twisted in pain.

Her hand moved to cover her mouth, her breathing elated into shallow and rapid breaths. Her breath hot against the back of her hand, her teeth retrieving their steps to sink into the knuckles of a creamy white skinned hand. Her sense of hearing caught onto breathing, one that was ragged and deep. One that was not her own, and continued to advance on her.

She scrambled to her feet, spreading them to gain grounding. Her hands curled into fists, held up in defense close to her face. Her worn out sapphire eyes glared a hole into the darkness. Having no one but herself to help and protect her. There was no hint nor hair of Kenshin, Sano or Megumi having ever been around. She flinched as a blinding light flooded the scene around her. Her hand move to shield her eyes, before adjusting to the new light. Her eyes squinted at first, trying to disperse the images before her. Her pupils allowed more light little by little, and as it did, the images became clear like looking into a mirror that had been cleaned of steam.

A startled gasp escaped her throat. She could see flames lighting up on every corner of her, cornering her into a circle of doom. Her head moved back and forth, searching for a way out. There was no escape, no ropes, no ladders, and most of all no saviors. She winced as her skin took the dealing of the heat coming off in waves from the fire. She slid quickly back into her fighting position. Malicious laughter drifted above her in amusement. Her instincts told her to look up, her gaze caught sight of her own fear.

Demons with dead red skin cells, tongues flickering out to moisten their lips. Mirth was caught in every black eye that was focused on her. Some were built more so than others, every one having different features and something better to bring to the table. But one thing was the same for all of them. They were starving, thriving to have a taste of something new on their tongues. Fresh meat was written all over her.

The chains she heard clashing against metal. Shot out from their hiding places, binding her in a tight grip. Her arms were bound at her sides, feet and legs held together. She wiggled against her binds, as she fell to the ground with a loud _thud._ Her thing frame continued to struggle violently against the chains that bit into her flesh. Her screams tore out from her throat, her eyes skidding from side to side. Tears pricked her eyes like needles, streaming down her face like hot liquid.

Howls of laughter at her pain bounded off the walls of hell itself. Te fire grew and spit at Kaoru venomously as her skin became raw and red from the chains cutting into her skin. Her eyes shut tightly, fighting back another wave of tears that threatened to spill. Her jaw clenched tightly, repeating an old prayer her father taught her when she was but a mere child. Slowly the laughter dispersed into the distance and the flames diminished. Everything was black and quiet once more.

Her young body sprung forward into a sitting position on it's own accord. She peeked an eye open, to check if the coast was clear. To her relief she was back in her bedroom with serene silence. A sob escaped her lips, dragging her knees up into her chest. Her face buried in her knees that she held on to tightly. Her body shook with each hallow breath and sob she released. Her dreams were so vivid and real, so much that she couldn't tell a nightmare from reality.

Two calloused and strong hands gently pulled Kaoru's hands away from the death grip she had on her knees. One of her hands formed into a fist and immediately lashed out on the person touching her. Which took her visitor by somewhat surprise, non the less, he was able to dodge it before it connected with his cheek.

Kenshin kneeled next to Kaoru, attempting to pull her against his chest to comfort her. She fought against him just as his hands touched her shoulders. She threw several punches and began to kick out her feet. Which he blocked every attack before grabbing her and holding her tight against him. She struggled even against his chest as he held her. Until she wore out and allowed him to hold her. Silence cleansed the room, excluding the light breathing exhaled and inhaled.

Kaoru hesitantly pressed the side of her face to his chest. Her ear searching for the sound of his heart beat sounding off in his chest. She took a few deep breaths, her nerves calming from listening to his heart beat against her. She still felt the chaos that threatened to pull her under again. Her hands moved to hold onto his waist for dear life. A part of her not wanting it to be a mere dream to wake up from. He reached his hand up, running his fingers threw her long black hair. He waited and stilled for what seemed like hours. Hoping for her to relax completely and regain her trust in him.

He listened to her breathing elate into soft and gentle breaths, " It was only a dream, Kaoru. ", He whispered to her, his mouth close to her ear. She slowly raised her head, to be eye level with the red headed rurouni. A flash of violet met sapphire in a crash of passionate colors. Kenshin's gaze on her didn't waver, not even as he watched her move in closer to his face. One of her hands removed itself from his waist. To trace the scar left on his cheek from his past.

She took her bottom lip in between her teeth in a unsure way. Releasing it after making up her mind and final decision. She watched as he flinched away from her just a little, " Kenshin..", She murmured softly as hurt flashed in her eyes. Making her seem even more vulnerable although she wasn't incapable of taking care of herself.

Kenshin glanced away to stare at the wall behind her head, " Kaoru-dono, sesha is not worthy of you. Let alone to mare you with my dirty hands. Sesh- ", He began slowly, as if talking to a stubborn child that refused to listen.

A creamy white skinned hand reached up to the back of his head. Releasing his fiery red hair from it's hair tie. His eyes starred at her in wonder as she gazed at him in awe. He watched as her eyes shifted to gaze back into his. Without a second thought, he felt her pull him forward against her. Her lips crashing against his in a sweet and gentle kiss.

She couldn't' say she had much experience in the art of kissing. For the simple fact that her father did not believe in her worrying about such trivial little things in life. He was more concerned about making sure his daughter was trained to take care of herself and the dojo for when he passed on. He didn't like the idea of her playing with boys either for that matter.

Though there was an exception if she was training with them in the ring.

Still though she would have preferred to have tried it at least once when she was a kid. To really live her life, instead of being cooped up in the dojo to train every day. Kaoru caught on quickly, one of her better attributes.

She followed his fluent gestures with an ounce of shyness. She felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach, as well as her stomach doing flip flops a million times over. She could feel his hands move to her thing waist. Where her the ends of her tie that held together her yukata, came loose and splayed open enough to bare a little flesh. He caught a glimpse of the creamy flesh that hid beneath the soft and white material of her bed clothes.

His finger tips slid into the opening of her yukata. Brushing against her naval with gentle strokes. She felt them leave a trail of fire behind, as he moved his fingers to explore her body little by little as long as she was comfortable. Her arms came up to wrap around his neck, pushing herself against him. Her body was sending her signals that she couldn't even understand herself. For no man had ever made her feel so many emotions all at once. Or touched her so gentle, as if she was a fragile doll that would break.

She could feel the animal she set free, move in for the kill slowly. He sought her eyes for a moment, flecks of gold lathered in them, as he brushed his lips against hers, " Kaoru..", He mumbled to her as he pressed his lips to her neck gently. She forced one of her hands into his hair, allowing her head to lull to the side. Exposing more skin for him to access. He dipped his head down to taste, his tongue and teeth nipping and tasting her neck like a starved man.

He cupped her face before kissing her with a desire she never saw in him before.


End file.
